theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Kliibu
AN IMPORTANT NOTE For the most part, this information is only for you, the person BEHIND the rp characters. Your characters will NOT know most of this information, so please don't reference them knowing it unless they find out during a roleplay. It is also under construction, so not everything is accurate yet. Read with caution, the bulk of this is not finalized. The purpose is really to give a little insight to Kliibu's current condition, as well as a vague backstory. A lot of key information will be left out on purpose. His name, for instance. You'll also have to keep in mind that not even Kliibu knows most of what is here. He is broken. He doesn't know his name, his backstory, he's not even aware that there are two of him running around, despite having "met" himself prior to the current group. I don't mean to sound like a hard-ass, but what's here is really just if you were curious about stuff, it's not even all that important. Kliibu -- online This'll go into all kinds of crap, physical description, stuff, I dunno. Will do later. Kliibu -- offline Despite he himself not even being aware of his status as a PC, Kliibu does in fact exist outside of The World. And although not much is known about his identity, there are some things known about his past... Before the game Before the game, Kliibu (who's real name is still unknown) was much like any normal boy might be. He had a family, attended school, and had friends -- who, I might add, he did not refer to as food. Exactly what age he got The World at is uncertain, but he was at a young age a player of R:1, the first version of the MMORPG. The Original Kliibu and the Mirrored World ' Kliibu's original character was a moderately sized male PC with dark hair and dark eyes, as well as green, scale-like wave marks under his eyes. A Twin Blade, his character was fast, but dealt only moderate damage. Despite this, he adored his PC, and played The World often with friends he made online. He began playing as this characterlate into the life of R:1, and so had this character a reasonably short time. However, one day, while adventuring alone, he stumbled upon a hole in an area, and plummeted into the Inverted Castle, which he later learned was a previously-thought-to-be-erroneous-rumor on the BBS. It was his first look into the core of The World -- his first encounter with the true mysteries of The World. Thereafter, he made it his business to scour the rumor boards and track down the other remaining unknowns in The World, stumbling often across fake leads and unfortunate failures. Determined as he was, he was no hacker, and he knew no hackers, so there was only so much delving he could do. And then, the fire happened. The R:1 servers were annihilated. Even his character had perished in flames. Distraught, he locked himself in his room for two days, before finally his sister coaxed him out with the offering of food -- a nourishment much needed after his seclusion. Not understanding his misery, but not wanting to ruffle any feathers, they treated him delicately, and helped him get over it. He soon gave up on The World, knowing now that there was no way to find those areas now that they were destroyed. He returned to diligently doing his school work, and resumed life as he had lived it before he started The World. Until, of course, CCCorp announced R:2. '''The World R:2 ' He had long since accepted that it was not the same world -- that the things he'd searched for no longer existed -- but he felt the need to play again. He recreated his character -- the same dark-eyed man from before, but this time decided to make him one of the beast races. A different class as well -- an Adept Rogue. He picked Tribal Grappler and Harvest Cleric as his two sub-classes. Logging in, he found his fears to be realised -- this world was no longer his world. He continued playing none-the-less. A few days into the game, he found himself once again soloing areas. And once again, he found a wormhole to the Mirrored World. It was different, a little, but he could tell. The mysteries of The World had snaked their way back into this new version. Somehow, he knew that this was not put here by the creators. Once again, he found himself searching out all the mysteries this new version had to offer. '''Aura He had been warned of the dangers of sticking his nose into places it didn't belong... had heard stories of people falling into comas for delving too deep into the mysteries that were The World. And yet, he felt compelled to search -- as if it was his purpose. Many were the places he stumbled upon which should not exist. Lost Grounds. Holes in The World. But none were like this. It was blank. An area of pure white stretching in every direction, with no clear beginning or end. There was only one thing in the expanse -- a bed, metal framed with white sheets. It had no pillows, nothing made it look any semblance of used. At least, except for the girl sitting on it. She had a long, white dress, with a white, tasseled shawl overtop, and long, flowing white hair. She was pale, but even her skin looked like a stark contrast to the colorlessness of everything around her. In fact, he felt terribly out of place, with dark hair that looked like a blotch of ink on an otherwise clean canvas, as well as dark green and black robes. The girl seemed to be asleep despite sitting up, but as he walked towards her, her eyes slowly opened. Even they were a brilliant shade of almost-white, and yet she looked like she could see everything. She was Aura. God of The World, and the greatest mystery of all. She was what he had spent all this time searching for. He visited her often in the weeks to come, and they became something akin to friends. Most of their time was spent sitting in silence, but it was a welcome silence, the kind of silence that just sits between important moments, not pressing on anything and not creating any tension. He assumed she had no other guests during this time, and he was right. Despite their subdued conversations, the two appreciated each others' company, and soon became protective of eachother. He went out of his way to keep others from finding her, and she went out of her way to invite him to sit by her whenever he was on. However, good things never last, do they... Fragmentation COMING SOON LOL 8D Actually, this is probably going to be the most vague part of this profile thing. It'll go into the specifics of his condition, or at least as specific as I can get. Current Events -- Offline Shortly after being separated from himself, his real world counterpart was sent to an asylum, where he remained for years. Most of his time was spent staring off into space, though every once in a while he would have violent outbursts. The workers were especially troubled by his lack of sleep and refusal to eat. The insomnia they could deal with, but they couldn't just stop feeding him. After MANY failed attempts, they took to using feeding tubes, a feat they found easier than forcing food down his throat, but he still struggled against them. One day, he started screaming and bashing his head against the floor, crying "STOP IT, PLEASE STOP IT!" while tears rolled from his eyes. They patched up his forehead after he went unconscious. It was the first sound he'd made in months. They were unsure what happened. - Shortly thereafter he escaped from the asylum, and happened upon people that the other him knew -- which meant that he recognized them. A bit confused, they soon realized who he was when he referred to them as food, and took him back to their flat. He stayed there for a while. - They attempted to rejoin his two halves but failed.- He fell unconscious a few days later, and was out for a few days. He woke up again, but soon his health took a turn for the worse. He stopped eating, he stopped sleeping, and he was impossible to communicate with. The ones he was staying with finally came to the conclusion that he had to be brought to the hospital -- or he might die. They all knew that it was practically sentencing him to be readmitted to the asylum, where they would no longer be able to try and help, but it was the only option. He was admitted to the hospital, and has been there since. Current Events -- Online Recap the old The World Group and how it ties into what's currently happening. Paragraphs will coorespond to ones in the offline section based on number. They will not be addressed as "meanwhile" instances though. Speech Guide This'll have a guide to what Kliibu means when he says certain words. It'll mostly be names, but there's a few other things he subs out as well. If he hasn't met you, you won't be on this list. Characters from the old group who did not return to the new one will still be on the list.